Cori Celesti!
by Stromi
Summary: Ein weltumspannendes Sportereignis namens "Celestia" weckt nicht nur die Begeisterung der Sportler aus allen Herren Länder und T.M.S.I.D.R. Schnappers untrüglichen Geschäftssinn, sondern auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Wesen aus der Kerker-Dimension...
1. Vorwort

Ein kleines Vorwort, um das erste Kapitel wirklich das erste Kapitel sein zu lassen. (Es sieht merkwürdig aus, wenn der Disclaimer länger ist als der eigentliche Text der Geschichte.)

**Disclaimer:** Terry Pratchett und einige Verlage. Andreas Brandhorst ebenso, denn ich werde seine Übersetzungen der Namen verwenden.

**Autor's Note:** Meine erste Scheibenwelt Fanfiction. Man hat mich gewarnt, es würde sehr schwierig zu schreiben sein. Stimmt, stimmt überaus. Aber der Versuch lohnt sich hoffentlich trotzdem. -unauffällig zum Reviewknopf schiel-  
Vielen Dank auch an Stella, meine Beta-Leserin! Ohne Deine Hilfe wäre das hier alles noch schwieriger. Aber zum Glück gibt es mit Dir jemanden, der sich auf der Scheibenwelt auskennt und mir bescheid stoßen kann, wenn ich Fehler mache.  
Ich entschuldige mich an dieser Stelle auch gleich dafür, wenn es mit Updates etwas länger dauern sollte. Drängeln nützt da leider auch überhaupt nichts, wenn die Muse nicht will, dann will sie nicht. Die Abschnitte sind so kurz wegen der Fußnoten, dem daraus resultierenden Hin- und Herscroll-Problem und natürlich, weil Prachtett selbst ähnliche Szenenwechsel macht. )  
Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt allenScheibenwelt-Fans. Viel Spaß!


	2. Der Lauf der Dinge

**

* * *

**

**Cori Celesti!**

* * *

_Der Lauf der Dinge_

Dies ist der Weltraum. Es heißt, dort wäre es dunkel und kalt.1) Vor allem aber soll es still sein. Unendlich still.2)

Vielleicht schwimmt auch aus diesem Grund die Sternen-Schildkröte Groß-A'Tuin mit trägem Flossenschlag durch diese ganz eigene Art von Tiefsee. Wobei natürlich niemand mit Sicherheit sagen kann, aus welchem Grund eine solch riesige Schildkröte tatsächlich schwimmt. Oder warum vier Elefanten auf ihrem Panzer stehen. Oder warum sich die Scheibenwelt dreht, die auf den Rücken dieser Elefanten ruht. Ab und zu hebt einer der Elefanten ein Bein, um Mond oder Sonne ungehindert ihre Bahnen um die Welt ziehen zu lassen.

Was auch immer alle meinen: Irgendeinen Grund wird es geben, denn nichts geschieht zufällig. Selbst die Götter schummeln beim Würfeln, wenn sie mit Schicksal spielen.

_--------------------------_

_1) Es heißt so, obwohl unzählige Gasriesen ununterbrochen Hitze und Licht von sich schleudern. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an den schwarzen Löchern, die man nicht einmal sehen kann (im Gegensatz zu den Gasriesen). Aber es sind immer die schwarzen Löcher, wie uns Herr B. aus D. im ZDF schon so oft erklärt hat, die verantwortlich zu machen sind für die Dinge, die wir nicht verstehen. Auch dafür, dass es Leute gibt, die sich Ananasscheiben auf ihre Pizza legen._

_2) Und das nicht in dieser Art dröhnender Stille, die einem die Ohren noch Tage später klingen lässt. Nein, im Weltraum hört dich tatsächlich niemand schreien..._


	3. Ein Kerker

_Ein Kerker_

In einer anderen Dimension, in einem anderen Multiversum fehlten die Würfel. Es fehlten die Götter. Es fehlten auch die Elefanten und die Schildkröte. Es fehlten die Sterne. Aber niemand kann behaupten, in der Leere gäbe es tatsächlich _nichts_. Irgendwo im Hintergrund, _hinter_ dem Nichts musste ein unglückliches Licht gefangen worden sein, wenn auch nur, damit die Schatten existieren konnten.

Die Schatten waren gerissen. Sie hatten genau soviel Licht zugelassen, wie sie zum existieren brauchten ohne sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen und nur eine einzige Dunkelheit zu werden. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit gebraucht, um das herauszufinden.

Die Schatten waren schlau. Sie wussten, dass dies nicht ihre eigentliche Dimension war, durch die sie ziellos trieben, nicht ihre Welt, über die sie rastlos streiften. Tentakel und Klauen hoben sich hie und da aus der wogenden, schmatzenden Schwärze.

Die Schatten hatten Heimweh.


	4. Sven

_Sven_

„Gold, Gold, Gold. Gold, Gold, Gold..."

„Du hast ein „Gold" vergessen, Sven."

Sven Haugutzu ließ die Spitzhacke sinken und das Licht seiner Helmkerze fiel auf das Gesicht des anderen Zwerges. Im dunklen Stollen wirkte die Miene seines Gegenübers noch viel älter und strenger als sonst und der filzige Bart, der hier und da zu ergrauen begann ließ im Halbdunkel nur eine knollige Nase und Augen erkennen. Ein Zeigefinger war mahnend erhoben, die anderen Hand ruhte auf dem Griff des Gehstocks. Es gab sicher keinen besser getarnten und dabei effektiveren Kriegshammer diesseits der Spitzhornberge. Und keine geschicktere Hand, die ihn zu führen wusste. 1)

„Ja, Majestät", seufzte Sven leise und wusste, was nun folgen würde. Es folgte tatsächlich.

„Sven, Sven, Sven", schüttelte der Niedere König bedeutsam den Kopf und musterte den jungen Zwerg. „Was soll nur aus dir werden? Seit jeher treibt unser Volk Stollen um Stollen in diesen Berg, erschöpft Goldader um Goldader und so vergeht Jahr um Jahr. Es ist unsere Natur. Es ist unsere Bestimmung. Es ist _richtig_. Aber du... du bist..."

Sven beobachtete den Ältesten dabei, wie er nach den richtigen Worten rang. Schließlich half er ihm. „Anders?"

„Anders! Ha! Das denkst du dir so. Du bist faul, mein Junge, das ist es!" Langsam wiegte seine Majestät den Kopf, zufrieden, endlich den Kern des Problems gefunden zu haben. „Du bist ein Zwerg wie jeder andere – nur gibst du dir nicht genug Mühe, wie jeder andere zu sein! Ha! Du singst, du gräbst, du isst, du kämpfst wie alle. Aber mit den Gedanken bist du ganz woanders. Wundert es da noch, dass sich nicht einmal ein Flaum in deinem Gesicht zeigen will, oder gar ein Bart wie es sich gehört? Ha, selbst deine Haare sind zu _faul_! Ha!"

Wahrscheinlich hätte der Niedere König, ganz unter seiner Würde, jetzt ausgespuckt. Er begnügte sich jedoch mit einem hingerotzten Ha, das so ungefähr dasselbe aussagte. Es war ein Ritual. Sven sagte etwas, damit sein Gegenüber Recht behalten konnte. Leider entsprach eine Kleinigkeit nur dabei den Tatsachen: Zwar bezweifelte Sven, dass es mit Faulheit zusammenhing, dass er nicht das Wahrzeichen aller stolzen Zwerge im Gesicht mit sich herumtrug. Aber tatsächlich fühlte er morgens nach dem Aufstehen nie auch nur die winzigste Stoppel, die ihn zu einem ganz normalen Angehörigen seines Volkes gemacht hätte. Selbst die kleinsten Kinder verbrachten mehr Zeit vor dem Spiegel mit kämmen 2).

„Also, noch einmal!" forderte seine Majestät und Sven hob die Spitzhacke wieder an. Während er das Werkzeug gegen den Felsen schmetterte, hallte sein Gesang durch die Tunnel des Bergwerks. „Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold. Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold..."

"Ja, das ist es", wippte der König etwas im Takt mit. Vielleicht täuschte sich Sven, aber er meinte, einige Barthaare zucken zu sehen, gerade da, wo sich der Mund seiner Majestät befinden müsste. Ein Lächeln von seinem strengen Lehrer! Tatsächlich brummte der König leise die Melodie mit, während er den jüngeren Zwerg bei der Arbeit beobachtete, die er noch sein Leben lang verrichten sollte.

Die Spitzhacke rutschte ab und Sven aus der Hand. Der junge Zwerg stolperte ein Stück zurück und nur der feste Griff des Königs bewahrte ihn vor dem Fallen. „Du ungeschickter, junger Tölpel! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder-"

Sven hörte kaum, was der Älteste schimpfte, noch bemerkte er, wie seine Majestät mitten im Satz verstummte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der Felswand. Und dem, was dahinter lag. Der Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich, bis es Sven fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb und neben sich hörte er den König scharf die Luft einziehen.

„Oh!"

* * *

_1) Ein Troll hätte dies bestätigen können, zumal Diamantsplitter den Stiel der Gehhilfe von oben bis unten zierten._

_2) Ja, auch die Säuglinge trugen schon Bart. Jeder Angehörige dieses stolzen Volkes, der etwas auf sich hielt pflegte seinen Gesichtsschmuck, der ihm zu sprießen begann, kaum dass der neue Zwerg das Dunkel der Welt3) erblickt hatte_

_3)Das Licht der Welt stieß nur den Zwergen zu, die in der Stadt geboren wurden. Aber selbst dort zogen sich werdende Mütter gerne in abgedunkelte Räume zurück. Die Gene sind manchmal stärker als die Zivilisation._


	5. Der Tag danach

_Der Tag danach_

Der Blick des Erzkanzlers schweifte langsam durch den Raum. Mustrum Ridcully hatte schon viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen und die Unsichtbare Universität war geradezu berühmt für ihre diversen Schrecklichkeiten. Zum Beispiel für Bücher, die nicht verschlungen wurden, sondern ihre Leser verschlangen. Darum waren die Meisten angekettet.1)

Oder für unkontrolliert freigesetzte Magie, die nur ein Paar rauchende Stiefel hinterließ wenn man nicht schnell genug war. Darum kaufte man am besten immer gleich ein zweites Paar derselben Stiefel, um sich die erneuten Sucherei nach passendem Schuhwerk zu ersparen.

Oder für Studenten. Ja, Studenten waren wohl das Schlimmste, was einem innerhalb der Mauern der Unsichtbaren Universität begegnen konnte, denn wenn man nicht vorsichtig genug war verlangte sie am Ende noch, dass man ihnen etwas _beibrachte_.2)

Aber dies alles war nichts im Vergleich zu dem jämmerlichen Anblick, der sich an diesem Morgen dem Erzkanzler bot. Die größte Metropole der Scheibenwelt, Ankh-Morpork und ihre bedeutsamste Universität für die magischen Künste waren im Laufe ihrer Geschichte sicher noch nie mit derartigen Zauberern beschämt worden, wie Ridcully sie gerade in diesem Speisesaal erlebte. Alle Schüsseln, Töpfe, Flaschen, Teller, Karaffen und sogar die große Blumenvase waren leer. Eigentlich sollte etwas übrig geblieben sein, betrachtete man das Geschirr, stellte sich die Menge des Essens vor und teilte es durch die anwesenden Personen –auch, wenn es Zauberer waren. Folglich hatte hier etwas stattgefunden und seine Spuren auf Mänteln, Tischen, Wänden und dem Boden hinterlassen, das üblicherweise nur als Krieg hätte bezeichnet werden können. Und die Sieger dieses Krieg lagen nun auf dem Schlachtfeld verteilt, fettbäuchig, bewegungsunfähig, schlicht und einfach überfressen und schliefen ihren Rausch aus.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" donnerte Ridcully mit seiner besten Erzkanzlerstimme und machte damit unmissverständlich auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam. Ein Kopf hob sich träge aus der Schüssel mit dem Erdbeerwackler und Ridcully erkannte in dem aufgequollenen Gesicht erst nach genauerem Hinsehen den Dekan wieder. Neben ihm, halb unter den Tisch gerutscht, lag der Dozent für neue Runen auf der Bank und schnarchte hingebungsvoll, den prachtvollen, pailettenbesetzten Hut halb über die Augen gezogen und den Kopf in rötliches Fell gebetet. Der Bibliothekar blinzelte beim Ausruf des Erzkanzlers nur einmal 3), rückte Runen etwas zurecht und kuschelte sich dann wieder bequem in sein Nest aus bunten Papieren, Geschenkschleifen und Glückwunschkärtchen.

Der oberste Hirte und der Professor für unbestimmte Studien saßen Rücken an Rücken gelehnt vor dem Tisch und ihre Kleidung zeigte alle Anzeichen einer gewaltigen Essensschlacht, die hier in der Nacht stattgefunden haben musste. Der Quästor, aufrecht auf einem Stuhl nahe des leeren Büffets sitzend, war der Einzige, der noch wach zu sein schien. Oberflächlich betrachtet. In Wirklichkeit weilte sein Geist – wie immer - weit abseits jeglicher vorstellbarer Sphären und flog über seine ganz eigene Welt aus bunten Farben, Musik, weichen Wänden und bequemen Jacken. Anscheinend hatte er vergessen, seine Froschpillen zu schlucken... (Im Grunde genommen bewirkten die Froschpillen nur, dass der Wahnsinn soweit getrieben wurde, dass er am anderen Ende wieder als zeitweilige Vernunft herauskam). Das wirklich Erschreckende aber war eines: Ponder Stibbons!

Ridcully hielt nicht sonderlich viel von dem Leser unsichtbarer Schriften. Er war ein übereifriger Jungspund, ein Grünschnabel und hatte sonderbare Ideen. Ideen, die sich nicht mit der Tradition vereinbaren ließen. Ideen, in denen irgendwelche Versuche, Tests und Projekte, deren Ergebnisse und Sinn der Erzkanzler und auch keiner der anderen Zauberer verstanden, eine Rolle spielten – und die manchmal sogar die Mitarbeit von Studenten erforderten. HEX, der denkende Apparat, war nur eines der vielen Resultate merkwürdiger Geräusche in der Nacht hinter verschlossenen Türen. Stibbons nannte das _Wissenschaft_. Ridcully misstraute Leuten, die sich nicht mit dem gesunden Menschenverstand zufrieden gaben. Schließlich war die Welt eine Scheibe, das wussten alle und es musste nicht extra_ bewiesen_ werden.

Ponder Stibbons war jetzt allerdings ganz und gar nicht damit beschäftigt, nach irgendwelchen harten Fakten zu suchen. Es sei denn, er hatte durch ein - zur Sicherheit mehrfach überprüftes - Experiment herausfinden wollen, wie sich stark alkoholhaltige Früchtebowle auf den menschlichen Körper auswirkte... Ausgerechnet Stibbons hatte _getrunken_, geschlemmt und gefaulenzt, er hatte getan, womit _jeder_ Zauberer die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte. Verdammt, er hatte sich wie ein echter _Zauberer_ benommen. Und das war eindeutig nicht nur _nicht_ _normal_. Das war ganz bestimmt_ besorgniserregend_!

Ridcully war sehr gut im Kursivdenken. Er tat es meist kurz bevor sich seine Flüche manifestierten und mit ledrigen Schwingen davon und durch die Universität flogen. Noch besser war er aber darin, eine Situation sofort durchschauen zu können, zu der er nicht eingeladen worden war. Die Zauberer waren dafür bekannt, dass ihre Hauptbeschäftigungen aus Schlafen, Essen und Trinken bestanden. Aber hier bot sich dem Erzkanzler der Anblick einer allzu ausgeschweiften Orgie!

„Nun?" hakte Ridcully nach, während sich der Dekan umständlich hoch rappelte, verwundert um sich blickte und dann den typischen Gesichtsausdruck eines Mannes zeigte, der zwar noch genau wusste was sich in der Nacht zugetragen hatte, aber vor allen Freunden schwören würde, sich an nichts erinnern zu können. Um unangenehmen Erklärungen zu entgehen, stieß der Dekan nun Runen neben sich an, der etwas grummelte, halb ein Auge aufschlug und sich zum Weiterschlafen auf die andere Seite drehte. Der Bibliothekar blinzelte erneut, aber rührte sich nicht weiter.

Dann jedoch schien Runen der ungewöhnliche Geruch nach Affenfell seines Kopfkissens in die Nase zu steigen und sofort war der Zauberer hellwach. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin deutete der Dekan nach vorne zu Ridcully, der sich noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte und es auch nicht tun würde, bevor er eine sehr gute Erklärung erhalten hatte.

„Äh..."

_

* * *

_

_1) Die Bücher, nicht die Leser._

_2) Studenten hatten unglücklicherweise auch ein Gespür dafür, wann ihr Professor eine Frage nicht beantworten konnte (was so gut wie immer der Fall war, denn auch Professoren waren irgendwann einmal ahnungslose Schüler gewesen, die jedoch besser als die anderen ahnungslosen Schüller wussten, wo die richtigen Bücher standen und warum man dem Lehrer einen Apfel mitbringen sollte). Die beste Waffe gegen Wissensdurst war wissenschaftliches, also ganz gegensätzlich zum gesunden Menschenverstand stehendes Zeug zu reden, in dem möglichst viele Zahlen und möglichst wenige Wörter (bis auf ausländisches Alt-Klatschianisch) vorkam. Dann schliefen die Studenten friedlich bis zum Ende der Vorlesung. _

_3) Das Blinzeln eines Orang-Utans ist sehr viel beeindruckender, als das eines Menschen. Während ein Mensch verschlafen aussieht, scheint der Orang-Utan kurz vorwarnen zu wollen: „Wenn du noch einmal so tust, als wärst du das ranghöhere Männchen, kannst du deine Arme in der einen, und deine Beine in der anderen Ecke suchen." Kurz ausgedrückt: „Ugh." Zum Glück für Ridcully akzeptierte der Bibliothekar die Autorität des Erzkanzlers – vermutlich aus alter Gewohnheit seiner Tage als Mensch wegen, bevor ihn ein magischer Unfall in einen Affen verwandelt hatte. _


	6. Orgien, wir wollen Orgien!

_"Orgien, wir wollen Orgien!"_

„Es war eine Überraschungsparty, Mustrum", versuchte der Dekan Ridcully zu beschwichtigen und erzielte nur mäßigen Erfolg damit.

„War eher der Anfang oder mehr das Ende überraschend?" zischte der Erzkanzler mit beißendem Spott.

Betreten schwiegen die Zauberer und blickten auf ihre Stiefelspitzen. Es hatte einige Mühe gekostet, die Fakultät wieder soweit auf die Beine zu bringen, dass sie Ridcully in sein Arbeitszimmer folgen konnte. Die Herren wirkten allesamt noch immer sehr angeschlagen, nur dem Bibliothekar war nicht viel von der nächtlichen Feier anzumerken. Das mochte jedoch auch daran liegen, dass er ohnehin eine eher zusammengesunkene, kartoffelsackartige Gestalt besaß, wenn er auf zwei Beinen stand. Die übrigen Zauberer jedoch wirkten tatsächlich sehr viel kleiner, blass und wenig ehrwürdig. In Reih und Glied standen sie vor dem Schreibtisch des Erzkanzlers, ab und zu schwankte einer von ihnen, aber fing sich schnellst möglich wieder. Angesichts der Armbrust, die der passionierte Jäger Ridcully vor sich in Griffweite liegen hatte und eingedenk, dass die Zielscheibe an der Tür _hinter_ den Zauberern befestigt war, wagte keiner der Herren nun einen Schritt zu weit zu wanken.

„Also?" Ridcullys Blick wirkte ebenso durchbohrend, wie es ein Pfeil getan hätte.

„Für Stibbons, Herr." murmelte Runen kleinlaut.

„Jubiläum, Mustrum." ergänzte der Dekan und versuchte, sein Gesicht möglichst weit vom Fenster und der heute enorm hell scheinenden Sonne abzuwenden. „Stibbons hat gestern vor sieben und einem Jahr1) die Abschlussprüfung bestanden. Wir feiern immer die siebte und ein Jahr Abschlussprüfung..."

„Eine exzellente Abschlussprüfung, Herr!" fügte Runen hastig hinzu. „110 Prozent richtig beantwortet. Der herausragendste Prüfling seines Jahrgangs. Du erinnerst dich, Herr?"

„Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt seinen Namen richtig auf dem Fragebogen eingetragen hat." höhnte Ridcully und musterte Stibbons sehr gründlich, der halb auf dem Bibliothekar lehnte und jetzt ein wenig seine Gestalt zu straffen versuchte, als ihn der Blick des Erzkanzlers traf.

„Äh... Ja, Herr. Herr, die Prüfung war auch recht einfach, Herr."

„Ach? Wahrscheinlich hast du fleißig buchstabieren geübt, Stibbons. Sehr lobenswert, tatsächlich." Ridcully konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann überhaupt das letzte Mal Abschlussprüfungen an der Universität stattgefunden hatten. Von einem 110 Prozent Studenten wollte er erst recht nichts wissen.

„Jaherr", wand sich Ponder und überlegte, ob es klug wäre den Erzkanzler darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine Prüfung tatsächlich nur von ihm verlangt hatte, seinen Namen richtig aufzuschreiben. Er hatte ihn noch dreimal unterstrichen und hinzugefügt: „So heiße ich", bevor er den Bogen abgegeben hatte.2)

„Und das ist nun sieben und ein Jahr her?"

„Jaherr."

„Wofür gab es die zusätzlichen 10 Prozent?" erkundigte sich der Erzkanzler misstrauisch.

„Für den Zweitnamen, Herr. Ponder Jay Stibbons."

„Es ist dein Ernst, oder?"

„Äh... Jaherr."

Ridcully knurrte etwas, was Stibbons zum Glück nicht verstand. Aber endlich schien der Erzkanzler von ihm abzulassen. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder dem Dekan zu. „Es wäre das erste Mal, dass ich von einer derartig ausschweifenden Jubiläumsfeier von Zauberern für Zauberer höre. Orgien feiern nur Studenten, Dekan!"

„Von einer Orgie lässt sich kaum sprechen, Mustrum." erwiderte der Dekan und erhielt unerwartete Hilfe vom obersten Hirten. „Es gab weder Musik, noch leicht bekleidete Tänzerinnen."

„Runen hat aber doch getanzt?" fragte der Professor für unbestimmte Studien leicht verunsichert, der oberste Hirte schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Er war aber nicht leicht bekleidet und überhaupt gab es keine Musik!"

„Ich habe NICHT-!" ereiferte sich Runen.

„Der Quästor könnte schwören, Musik gehört zu haben!" widersprach Studien seinem Kollegen, der kurz auflachte. „Ha, der Quästor sieht und schmeckt Musik auch. Das beweist gar nichts."

„_Wenn, dann habe ich mich höchstens ein wenig im Takt mitgewiegt. Nur mit den Fußspitzen."_

„Warum ist eine Orgie keine Orgie, ohne Musik und leicht bekleidete Tänzerinnen?" fragte Studien, der rote Ohren bekam als er die letzten beiden Wörter aussprach.

„_Vielleicht auch etwas geschunkelt, wie man das eben so macht." _

„Na, wegen der De-ka-de-en-zet", betonte der oberste Hirte überdeutlich. „Ohne Dekadenz ist eine Orgie keine Orgie. Ich habe es von einigen Klatschianern gehört, die sich mit so was auskennen." fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Wie nennt man eine Orgie denn dann, wenn keine Musik und keine leicht bekleideten Tänzerinnen dabei sind?"

„_Auf GAR KEINEN Fall stand ich auf einem Tisch und habe auf groteske Art Arme und Beine von mir geschmissen! Und ich habe auch nicht gesungen. Und ich trug meinen Hut. Um das klarzustellen." _

„Da es auch gar keine Orgie gewesen ist", mischte sich der Dekan nun im bestimmten Tonfall ein, „war es eine Jubiläumsfeier."

„Ich habe von diesen Klatschianern auch erfahren, dass Essen und Trinken eine große Rolle bei einer Orgie spielen. Und man isst auf Bänken liegend." überlegte der oberste Hirte weiter.

„_Also kann niemand behaupten, ich hätte zu irgendeiner nicht vorhandenen Musik leicht bekleidet getanzt"_, schloss Runen ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Kein Wunder also, dass unsere Kultur derer der Klatschianer weit überlegen ist. Wer auf diese Weise feiert muss doch irgendwann „de-ka-de-en-te" werden. Und natürlich unglaublich verweichlicht und fett!" nickte der Professor für unbestimmte Studien. Und es wurde sehr still im Arbeitszimmer des Erzkanzlers.

_

* * *

__1) Die Zahl 8 ist in der Scheibenwelt eine magische und jeder Zauberer hütet sich vor ihr. Vielleicht ist es nur Aberglaube, aber wenn oktarine Funken von Fingern sprühen und schwelende Krater im Fußboden hinterlassen möchte man die Weisheit alter Männer lieber nicht in Frage stellen. _

_2) Siehe „Voll im Bilde". Ponder hatte das Glück, den Prüfungsbogen eines Kommilitonen zu erhalten, nachdem er über seinen eigenen Tinte geschüttet hatte. Nun, jener andere Kommilitone sollte auf jeden Fall die Prüfung bestehen, also überlegten sich die gerissenen Zauberer eine unmöglich falsch zu lösende Frage, bei welcher der Prüfling bestimmt die nötigen 88 Prozent richtig beantwortet hätte. _


	7. Zum Glück ist alles nur halb so doppelt

„_Zum Glück ist alles nur halb so doppelt"_

„Dick, dumm und dauernd hungrig!"1) gab Ridcully einen Stoßseufzer von sich, während seine Zauberer weiterhin stritten und dabei viel sagten, ohne einander zuzuhören. So sahen Diskussionen unter Magiern nun einmal aus. Ob man zu einer Lösung kommen wollte war wirklich Nebensache, solange man nur seine Meinung sagte und die Meinung des anderen ignorierte. Wenn die bei solchen Wortgefechten entstehende Energie produktiv genutzt werden könnte, würde sich keine Hausfrau mehr um gestiegene Holzpreise im Winter sorgen. Zwei Zauberer in die Wohnstube geholt und ein kontroverses Thema, wie „Auflauf oder Bratkartoffeln" und um ausreichend Hitze, auch an den kältesten Tagen, musste man sich keine Gedanken mehr machen. 2)

Der Einwurf der Professors für unbestimmte Studien hatte nur zeitweise für Schweigen unter den Zauberern gesorgt. Dann jedoch hatte man Bedenken geäußert, ob nicht in Wirklichkeit die klatschianische Kultur viel höher entwickelt wäre, als ihr allgemeiner Ruf vermuten ließ. Vor 3000 Jahren galt die Bevölkerung des fernen Kontinents als besonders gebildet, besonders philosophisch, besonders staatsmännisch und besonders kriegerisch. Dekadenz gehörte zu solchen Tugenden wohl einfach dazu und unterstrich sie sogar noch. Wer konnte sich heutzutage schon den Luxus des Müßiggangs leisten? Richtig, nur Männer in angesehen Positionen.

Zu diesem allgemeinen Konsens war man gekommen, bis dann Runen, noch immer beleidigt über die Unterstellung, er hätte getanzt, zu Bedenken gab: „Aber untergegangen ist ihre Zivilisation doch und man sieht, was heute davon übrig geblieben ist."

Das hatte erneut eine heftige Diskussion entfacht und sie schien belebender auf die Fakultät zu wirken, als es besonders salziger Fisch, aufgewickelt am Spieß, je vermocht hätte. Im Augenblick drehte sich das Thema über den Sinn und Unsinn von Doppelhaushälften und Ridcully hatte nicht aufmerksam genug zugehört, um noch nachvollziehen zu können, wie man an diesen Punkt gelangt war. Sicher war nur, die Gesprächrunde war in zwei Lager geteilt: Die eine Seite bestand aus den Zauberern, die jeder die eigenen Standpunkte vertraten und ganz sicher nicht von ihnen abrücken würden. Die andere Seite bestand aus dem Quästor, der keine Meinung hatte und glücklich lächelnd bunte Schmetterlinge jagte, die er nur im Geiste sah. 3)

Der Bibliothekar war in der Zwischenzeit im Stehen eingeschlafen und schnarchte ausgiebig. (Ein Orang-Utan hat eine noch größere Nase als ein Mensch. Wundert es da noch, wenn Ehegatten in getrennten Schlafzimmern, beziehungsweise Nestern nächtigen?) Ponder Stibbons hielt sich grundsätzlich aus Streitgesprächen unter den ehrwürdigen Professoren heraus. Er nutzte die Zeit stattdessen, sich die Schläfen zu reiben und wohl auf einen nächsten Tag zu hoffen.

Wenn der Anblick einer völlig außer Gefecht gesetzten Fakultät Ridcully schon heute Morgen nicht sonderlich begeistert hatte, so verhielten sich die Zauberer nun zwar nach gewohntem Muster – aber damit wollten sie lediglich von den Vorgängen der Nacht ablenken. Und von dem allgemeinen Zustand, in dem sich die obersten Vertreter der Unsichtbaren Universität befanden und den der Professor für unbestimmte Studien zweifelsfrei erkannt hatte.

Oh, auch der Erzkanzler war einer ordentlichen Mahlzeit mit Vorspeise und Dessert - auch einem Snack zwischendurch - nicht abgeneigt. Aber er hielt sich in _Form_. Das Leben auf dem Land, bevor er an die Universität gekommen war und zum ersten Mal den Kunstturm gesehen hatte – ein Turm übrigens, der von außen viel höher wirkte, als seine wenigen Treppenstufen im inneren vermuten ließen und der nach den Bauplänen des „Absolut Bekloppten" Johnnsons errichten worden war – hatte ihn Ausdauer und Zähigkeit gelehrt. 4) Jeden Morgen joggte er noch vor dem Frühstück und zum Entspannen machte er Zielübungen mit der Armbrust. Ja, er las sogar bunte Zeitschriften über Sport! Undenkbar für die übrigen Zauberer, die sich nur in Gegenwart von magischen, manchmal gefährlichen, aber immer in ihrer Beweglichkeit eingeschränkten Büchern wohl fühlten.

In der Vergangenheit hatte Ridcully schon öfters versucht, die Fakultät etwas beweglicher zu machen. Geistig wie körperlich. Genützt hatte es wenig bis gar nichts. Nur der Dekan schien in Wettkämpfen, in denen es darum ging die anderen Zaubern mit magischen Farbkugeln außer Gefecht zu setzen und auf diese Weise ein bisschen von der guten alten Zeit zu schwärmen, voll und ganz aufzugehen. Aber gerade wegen der Begeisterung des Dekans hatte der Erzkanzler diese Art von Sport schnell wieder abgeschafft.

„Es ist natürlich die Hälfte eines ganzen Hauses." sagte der Dekan gerade. „Nur, dass es eben ein doppeltes Haus ist."

„Aber wenn es ein ganzes Haus ist, wie kann es dann doppelt sein und trotzdem nur die Hälfte?" fragte der Professor für unbestimmte Studien.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach: Irgendjemand hat es geteilt."

„Und die Leute, die darin wohnen? Ärgern sie sich nicht sehr, wenn sie plötzlich nur noch ein Viertel ihrer Einrichtung besitzen?"

„Wieso ein Viertel? Das ist doch Unsinn!"

„Na, die Hälfte von dem Ganzen, das vorher doppelt war aber eigentlich schon geteilt wurde..." half Runen dem Professor.

„Manchmal glaube ich, du machst das mit Absicht!" grollte der Dekan seinem Kollegen, der mit aller unschuldigster Miene blinzelte. „Was denn?"

„Na, das!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst."

„Da! Du tust es schon wieder!"

„Nein! Oberster Hirte, sag ihm, dass ich überhaupt nichts getan habe!"

„Studien, sag dem Obersten Hirten, wenn er sagt, Runen habe nichts getan, dann werde ich ihm die Meinung sagen!"

„Saga, Saga, trallala!" hüpfte der Quästor und weckte damit den Bibliothekar. Ein Orang-Utan mag es nicht, geweckt zu werden. Besonders nicht nach einer durchzechten Nacht.

Ridcully war viel zu sehr in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, um die ersten Handgreiflichkeiten überhaupt zu bemerken. Stattdessen starrte er versonnen auf seinen Schreibtisch und seine Armbrust, die auf einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitschrift lag. Der Erzkanzler runzelte die Stirn, als er den aufgeschlagenen Artikel näher betrachtete. Langsam griff er nach der Armbrust, ohne die Reaktionen der anderen Zauberer auf seine einfache Geste zu sehen. Hektische Betriebsamkeit verwandelte sich in das gespannte Abwarten eines Standbildes. Das Multiversum schien die Luft anzuhalten.

Ridcully zog die Zeitschrift zu sich heran und las die Überschrift des Artikels. HÖHER, SCHNELLER, WEITER prangte da in schwarzen Lettern und der Untertitel besagte: „Auf dehn Spuhren klatschianischer verganngenheit. Fastzination und Müstik unsriger Nachbahrn, festgehalten in einemaleligen Bildern, kommentatiert vom bekanten und beliehbten Sportidol _Atlet Ickus_. (Exklusifes Interwju auf Seite 52)"

Darunter war eine große Collage aus Motiven immer desselben, durchtrainiert wirkenden Mannes in verschiedenen Posen an verschiedenen Orten. Hauptsächlich schienen diese Orte Ruinen aus Klatsch zu sein und der Mann war wohl Atlet Ickus, der nachstellte, welchen Sportarten in diesen Ruinen nachgegangen worden war. Der Artikel umfasste ansonsten nur wenig Text.

Der Erzkanzler erinnerte sich, die Seiten und die Abbildung heute Morgen angesehen haben zu wollen, allerdings war ihm die verdächtige Ruhe im Speisesaal dazwischen gekommen. Im Speisesaal der Unsichtbaren Universität sollte keine verdächtige Ruhe herrschen. Er legte die Armbrust beiseite und ein Aufatmen ging durch das Multiversum. Planeten kreisten wieder um ihre Sonnen, Schildkröten schwammen mit trägem Flossenschlag, Kometen stießen wieder zusammen und schwarze Löcher waren wieder verantwortlich für alles.

„Es ist deine Schuld, Runen." zischte der Dekan leise.

„Wer wollte denn eine Überraschungsparty feiern?" empörte sich Runen sofort und im Handrumdrehen herrschte wieder der schönste Wohlfühlstreit unter den Kollegen. Zauberer scheinen vor allem aus viel heißer Luft zu bestehen. Kein Wunder, dass sie soviel essen müssen, sonst würden sie am Ende noch einfach davonfliegen, wenn sie Zucker und Fett nicht am Boden hielte.

Der Erzkanzler blätterte durch die Seiten des Artikels und eine Idee klopfte leise an. Als sich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts regte, hämmerte die Idee gegen die Tür von Ridcullys Verstand und trat sie schließlich ein. Dahinter wartete nicht viel, was sich ob dieser ruppigen Art hätte erschrecken können, aber es genügte, um einen Geistesblitz zu erzeugen. Der Erzkanzler sah auf – und bemerkte endlich den Streit in der Fakultät. Er grinste. Ein böses, ein gemeines Grinsen. Ein Grinsen, das sagen wollte: _Danke für den netten Vorwand, den ihr mir hier gebt. Da kommt ihr nun nicht mehr raus. _Er räusperte sich. Und dann sprach Autorität.

„Meine Herren, so kann es nicht weitergehen! Ab sofort nehmen wir uns ein Beispiel an diesem Atlet Ickus", sagte Ridcully und deutete auf das Titelbild der Zeitung. „Gleich Morgen beginnen wir, nein, besser: Noch _vor_ dem Frühstück will ich die geschätzten Kollegen versammelt und angemessen vorbereitet im Innenhof antreffen!"

Der Lärm unter den streitenden Zauberern brach abrupt ab und wich einer schweren, dröhnenden Stille. Die Worte des Erzkanzlers schwebten unheilvoll im Raum, kreisten um die spitzen Hüte der Fakultät und ließen sich auf den Schultern der Zauberer nieder, wo sie ihnen hinterhältig grinsend in die Ohren zwickten. Wie erstarrt standen die ehrwürdigen Herren und das mochte auch an dem zufriedenen, ja erschreckend tatkräftigem Lächeln Ridcullys liegen, der jetzt nicht unfreundlich, aber auf grausame Weise unschuldig hinzufügte: „Ihr werdet alle pünktlich sein", und ging, sich ein zweites Frühstück zu genehmigen.

„Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?" stammelte Runen nach einer Weile und in den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen spiegelte sich das gleiche Entsetzen über den Befehl des Erzkanzlers wieder, wie in seinem eigenen. Der oberste Hirte ließ den Mantel des Professors für unbestimmte Studien los und der Dekan rückte sich räuspernd den Gürtel zurecht. „Ich fürchte, ja."

„Ugh."

„Die Brötchen ganz frisch mit Blumenkohl, bitte! Da tanzt der Bär, aber Tante Elfriede muss aufwischen. Uppsala, so geht das nicht!" rief der Quästor vergnügt in die Runde und die anderen Zauberer nickten zustimmend.

_

* * *

_

_1.) Und nicht etwa fett, faul und philosophisch, wie ein orangegestreifter Zyniker voller Stolz von sich behauptet. _

_2.) Um die Speisekammer sehr wohl, Anm. der Beta. _

_3.) Aber so real, wie der Quästor diese Schmetterlinge erlebte, wäre es sicher kein Wunder gewesen wenn am nächsten Tag auf dem Gegengewichtkontinent ein schrecklicher Sturm losgebrochen wäre. _

_4.) Und ein besonderes Verhältnis zur Natur: Grundsätzlich alles konnte man jagen, denn grundsätzlich alles war ein Nahrungskonkurrent. Oder Nahrung. Je nachdem. _


	8. Heiho, Heiho!

_Hei-ho, Hei-ho!_

Sven fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in seiner Haut. In der großen Höhle mittig des Hauptschachtes war eine allgemeine Versammlung einberufen worden. Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, war erschienen. Alles, was Rang und Namen haben wollte, auch, und starrte zum Thronsessel und dem jungen Zwerg daneben empor, der am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, hätte er nicht ohnehin schon darunter gesteckt.

„Ruhe! Ich befehle RUHE!" rief der Niedere König jetzt in das allgemeine Murmeln des Zwergenvolkes und seine Stimme brach sich an der Gewölbedecke, bis sie - zersplittert und ihrer Aussage beraubt - auch den hintersten Winkel erreicht hatte. Er rutschte auf dem heiligen Zwergenbrot in eine etwas bequemere Position und wartete, bis das Stimmengewirr soweit verstummt war, dass er sich ohne zu brüllen verständig machen konnte. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Halle und der König kostete den Moment absoluter Aufmerksamkeit aus. Dann winkte er Sven nach vorne.

Mit zitternden Knien und bleich trat der junge Zwerg an den Rand der Empore. Hunderte erwartungsvolle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Nein, nicht auf ihn. Auf das, was er in den Händen hielt. Es schimmerte oktarin und war nicht viel größer als ein mittlerer Diamant. Nicht die Fackeln erhellten das Unwifez 1), sondern schien im Gegenteil ein sanftes Licht von ihm aus zu gehen und jede Zwergenseele ganz eigenartig zu berühren. Was auch immer Sven da entdeckt hatte, es musste unendlich wertvoll sein.

„Wir wissen nicht, was es ist, noch, wie man es verarbeiten kann." rief der Niedere König in die allgemeine Verzückung hinein. Dass die Weisen auch nicht wussten, wie man aus Unwifez Gold machen könnte, erwähnte er nicht zusätzlich. „Aber eine riesige Ader scheint sich durch den gesamten Stollen Nummer 17 zu ziehen. Wir hielten ihn für erschöpft. Dank eines unverfälschten Gespürs für Edelmetalle", er erwähnte auch nicht, dass er damit seinen eigenen guten Riecher meinte, „hielten Wir es dennoch für lohnend, dort noch einmal zu arbeiten. Mit Erfolg, wie sich nun herausgestellt hat."

Zurückhaltender Applaus war zu hören. Die Zwerge starrten noch immer gebannt auf das Unwifez in Svens Händen und hatten keine Augen und Ohren für ihren König. Sven selbst fühlte sich noch immer unwohl, doch allmählich ging ihm auf, dass es nicht daran lag, dass er vor einer großen Menge stand und keine Rede halten sollte. Es war das Unwifez selbst, das ihm nicht behagte. Während alle anderen Zwerge ganz gefangen von dem unbekannten Erz schienen und sich gar nicht daran satt sehen konnten, hätte Sven am liebsten den Blick abgeschirmt. Das Oktarin tat ihm in den Augen weh, es kribbelte auf seinen Fingern und es juckte ihm in der Nase. Ja, er reagierte eindeutig allergisch auf Magie!

Sven zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte und die Stimme des Niederen Königs raunte ihm zu. „Schon gut, mein Junge. Sie haben es nun lange genug angesehen, geh wieder nach hinten."

Der junge Zwerg brauchte die Anweisung nicht zweimal zu hören und er flüchtete in den Gang, der von der Empore führte. Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen des Zwergenvolkes, so gewaltig und sehnsüchtig, dass es weh tat, folgte ihm aus der Halle und Sven hätte schwören können, dass auch der Niedere König selbst alle Beherrschung aufgebracht hatte, um ihn mit dem Unwifez fortzuschicken, zurück in die Schmiede der Weisen.

---------------------

Die Schmiede roch nicht, die Schmiede stank. Nicht bestialisch, denn eine Bestie hätte es hier keine fünf Minuten in der sengenden Hitze der ununterbrochen lodernden Feuerstellen ausgehalten. Es stank nach versengtem Zwergenhaar, nach Schweiß, nach Metall, nach Wasserdampf. Hätten die Gerüche, die sich hier vermengten eine Farbe gehabt, so hätten sie sich allesamt zu einem widerlichen, schlackigen Braunton vermischt, der überall klebte und die verkrüppelten Finger auch nach Sven ausstreckte, kaum dass er die – im Moment von allen anderen Zwergen verwaiste - Schmiede betreten hatte.

Unmittelbar darauf stand ihm schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn und am liebsten hätte er das Unwifez in irgendeine Ecke geworfen und wäre in einen der kühleren Stollen geflüchtet. Nur nicht nach Hause, denn da hätte er seinen Eltern schon wieder von der sagenhaften Entdeckung erzählen müssen und er war es müde, immer wieder zu betonen, dass keine Ungeheuer und Drachen und Trolle und Hexen dabei eine Rolle gespielt hatten, die den tapferen Sohn Haugutzu an der Freilegung des Schatzes hindern wollten.

Außerdem wollte er seine Mutter nicht wieder zu seinem Vater sagen hören: „Da siehst du, unser Sven ist doch ein richtiger, anständiger Zwerg. Noch dazu ein Held!" Er fand sich überhaupt nicht heldenhaft. Verdammt, ihm war doch nur die Spitzhacke ausgerutscht! Jeder Andere, der zur richtigen Zeit, am richtigen Ort gewesen wäre, hätte die Ader freigelegt. Aber es musste ja ausgerechnet er sein, er, der bartlose Versager, zu faul um jedes „Gold" in der Strophe zu singen.

Der Niedere König hatte ihn in Nummer 17 bei der Arbeit beaufsichtigt, weil der Stollen ausgebeutet war, weil es dort nichts gab, was Sven hätte kaputt machen können. Und jetzt hatte er ja auch nur grandios sein Leben ruiniert. Ab sofort würde er nirgendwo mehr hingehen können, ohne dass ihm fremde Zwergenkinder bewundernd nachblickten, oder dass Gleichaltrige ihn neidvoll grüßten, oder dass alte Frauen tuschelten und alte Männer ihren Enkel die Geschichte vom Unwifez erzählten. Dem Unwifez, welches so unterirdisch 2) schimmerte, dass einem das Herz aufging, das Blinde sehend und Lahme laufend machte. Und das ansonsten absolut wertlos war.

Missmutig ging Sven zu einer Werkbank und bettete dort das Erz in das Samtausgelegte Kästchen, das eigens dafür angefertigt worden war. Einen Moment länger schaute der junge Zwerg darauf, bis ihm die Augen tränten und er heftig nieste. Wütend schlug er den Deckel zu und fühlte sich gleich etwas besser. Was fanden bloß alle daran so schön, dass sie wie Süchtige dastanden und verzückt den ganzen Tag hätten stehen können, ohne essen, ohne trinken und ohne „Gold. Gold. Gold. Gold."?

Jemand hüstelte vernehmlich und Sven wirbelte herum. Der Niedere König hatte die Versammlung wohl aufgelöst und war dann dem jungen Zwerg in die Schmiede gefolgt. Sven erschreckte sein Anblick. Der König wirkte eigentlich, wie sonst auch immer. Erfahren, bärtig, jähzornig und königlich gelassen. Aber seine Augen huschten von Svens Händen fort, unstet durch den Raum, beinahe ängstlich, bis ihr Blick auf dem Kästchen hängen blieb. Erleichtert atmete der König auf und hinter seinem Bart zuckte ein beinahe liebevolles Lächeln.

Sven wagte es nicht, sich zwischen das Kästchen und den König zu stellen und wartete ab, ob er noch hier gebraucht würde, oder ob ihn Seine Majestät gleich nach Hause schicken würde, um allein in der Schmiede, beim Unwifez zu sein. Doch schließlich riss der König unter einiger Willensanstrengung den Blick von dem Kästchen los und wandte sich an Sven. „Wir haben uns in den letzten Stunden beratschlagt und sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."

„Majestät?" brachte Sven mühsam hervor. Das klang gar nicht gut. Es klang nach etwas, was er auf keinen Fall hören wollte. Dem König musste sein Tonfall aufgefallen sein, denn er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Sven aufmerksam. „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

Die ganze Zeit? Es waren doch erst einige Minuten vergangen, seit Sven die Schmiede betreten hatte. Unsicher blickte er um sich und stellte beunruhigt, beinahe furchtsam fest, dass die eben noch kräftig brennenden Feuer beinahe erloschen waren. Stunden hätte das normalerweise gebraucht. Sven wurde kreidebleich. Hatte er so lange auf das Unwifez gestarrt? Auch er...? Hatte nur ein Niesen ihn gerettet? „Die Feuer..."

Der Niedere König seufzte leise. „Ja, noch nie haben sie so schwach geglimmt, wie jetzt. Das Feuer in der Schmiede wird erlöschen? Es käme einer schlechten Prophezeiung gleich. Ich sehe, du verstehst, Sven."

Sven verstand nichts. Er verstand nur, dass er das Unwifez aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute und es gerne dorthin verbannt hätte, wo es hergekommen war. Seine Majestät schien die Gedanken des jungen Zwerges zu erraten. „Es ungeschehen machen, können wir nicht. Aber wir können versuchen, mehr herauszufinden. Irgendeine Verwendung für das Unwifez wird es geben. Weißt du, Sven", der König trat näher und legte ihm vertraulich einen Arm um die Schultern. Einen schweren, erdrückenden, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Arm. „Vielleicht geht es nicht den Zwergen allein so mit der Wirkung, die das Unwifez hat. Vielleicht lässt es sich zu einem profitablen Preis an den Mann oder die Frau oder sonst wen bringen."

Sven war ehrlich entsetzt. Der König wusste von der Gefahr, die das Unwifez umgab und er wollte es _verkaufen_! So groß war die Gier nach Gold? Es schnürte dem jungen Zwerg die Kehle zu und er brachte kein Wort heraus. Der König schien sein Schweigen als Zustimmung zu deuten.

„Ich habe da von einem tüchtigen Geschäftsmann in Ankh-Morpork gehört. T.M.S.I.D.R. Schnapper sein Name." fuhr er fort. „Wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der weiß wie man aus Fleischabfäl... ähm, Naturprodukten Geld macht, dann er. Einer von uns sollte in die Stadt aufbrechen, und Schnapper einen Handel vorschlagen."

„Einer von uns?" keuchte Sven tonlos und der Arm wurde noch lastender.

„Du, Sven."

„Ich?"

„Ja. Denn es schien den Weisen und mir, dass du dem Unwifez besser widerstehen kannst, also sonst irgendjemand. Deine Mutter wäre sicher sehr stolz, wenn sie von deiner wichtigen Mission erfährt."

Sven lächelte kläglich. Natürlich wäre seine Mutter stolz. In Ankh-Morpork sollte es Drachen geben. Und Trolle. Und Hexen. Und sonst welche Ungeheuer. Menschen. Zauberer. Vampire. Werwölfe. Ratten. Diebe. Meuchelmörder. Fein säuberlich sortiert in Gilden. Mit Lizenz.

Die Luft in der Schmiede schien noch stickiger zu werden. Das Unwifez im Kästchen schimmerte und drängte danach, dass man es wieder hervorhole. Der Gestank nach Schlacke, Schweiß und Schwärze ballte sich zusammen und hieb Sven mit aller Kraft in den Magen. „Du brichst morgen auf."

Es war das Letzte, was Sven hörte, ehe er in Ohnmacht fiel.

-----------------------------------

1.) _In Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes für den Fund hatten die drei weisen Schmiede sich bei der Untersuchung auf „Ungewöhnliches-nie-dagewesenes-was-ist-das-bloß-für-ein-Zeug", kurz: „Undwidbfez" oder „Unwifez", als Bezeichnung geeinigt._

2.) _Denn wie gesagt ist der Himmel auf Erden für Zwerge theoretisch weiter oben, als für größer gewachsene Lebewesen, praktisch aber ganz weit unten. _


End file.
